


Blue plus red make purple

by GeoFender



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Post-Endgame, based on a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Prompt: Blush« Must be my Kree blood. Blue plus red makes purple. »Carol mumbled, softly putting her forearms on Maria’s shoulders, mimicking a slow dance.  She was safe, she was home, and they were all alive.ORHow Carol feels like a kid around Maria, even at sixty years old.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Blue plus red make purple

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. Please, be kind.

One swing, two swings, three swing. And then… silence.  
  
  
For once, Maria she didn’t curse the hot, humid weather typical of the bayou, she was simply enjoying what Mother Nature was offering, a glass of sweet tea in her hand and her aviators settled on the close cropped hair, seeking repair under the little shadow the porch offered. She sipped the refreshing icy beverage, savoring the acidic lemon and pointing out it needed more sugar, at least for Carol’s taste buds. Yeah, Carol. Captain Marvel was home, after wandering galaxies and planets for decades and saving trillions of lives, finally home to live hers.  
  
Maria was still trying to get used to her presence, to another being other than the casual presence of Goose or the occasional Nick’s visits. Don’t get her wrong, she loved how she got up at dawn and tiptoed trying not to wake her or the mess she sometimes left after doing some kind of chore or renovation but… she was used to be alone for a decade or so.   
  
Monica, her - _their,_ she corrected herself – baby, was around thirty-five and worked along S.W.O.R.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D., barely having time to visit, so the house could be described as always quiet.   
  
She sighed, her eyes on Carol’s muscles as she stuck the hatchet’s blade in the ground. Normally, she would have scolded her -yes, a nearly sixty year old scolding another one- but the beads of sweat that slightly wet the charcoal gray tank top Danvers was wearing were too much of a distraction. That, and the red flannel tied around the waist of the light wash denim jeans combination.  
  
She couldn’t understand the reason she was chopping wood mid-June, but she wasn’t exactly on the mood to complain. On the contrary, she was ecstatic, especially because the only hint in her possession was _“It’s a surprise, ‘Ria”.  
  
_ « Danvers. »  
  
She said, her voice hoarse, as Carol stretched her back, muscles clearly flexing under the dark cotton. She downed the rest of he content, only ice and lemon slices filling the glass, but it wasn’t enough to calm her thirst, something visceral was possessing her in that exact moment.

But she collected herself and regaining her cool, aviators now perched on the bridge of her nose and observing her partner through the filter of the dark lenses.  
  
She inhaled, slowly, standing finally up and walking towards her main focus, leaning on the grip of the hatching, glancing unusually at Carol from below. Usually it was the other way around, since Maria was the one taller. _  
  
_« Aren’t you hot? »  
  
She casually asked, a hint of innocence -even if a bit false- in her voice. This caught Carol’s attention, who gulped sensing the innuendo in that simple question. It was her turn to barely being able to talk, more than twenty years and Maria made her feel like a kid again with her flirting.  
  
Her cheeks burned, along with the tips of her ears, as the words made their way into her brain. And they burned even more when Maria stroked one of her cheekbones with the pad of the thumb, a faint violet spread on Marvel’s skin.  
  
« This is new. You always blush when I flirt but... »  
  
« When you are cheesy, Rambeau. »  
  
« But, as I was saying, this is new. »  
  
She kissed Carol lingeringly, her finger caressing her freshly cut short hair, tucking a rebel strand behind her ear. She always enjoyed reducing Carol like this, but she had to admit that this was an interesting turn.  
  
  
« Must be my Kree blood. Blue plus red makes purple. »  
  
Carol mumbled, softly putting her forearms on Maria’s shoulders, mimicking a slow dance. She was safe, she was home, and they were all alive.   
  
  
_She was safe, she was home, and they were all alive._ She repeated again, like a mantra.   
  
  
  
_She was back. But not entirely._


End file.
